This new variety of spray carnation originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from our crossing of selected carnation varieties from our collection of carnation plants maintained at our nursery at 83250 La Londe-Les-Maures, France, our objective being to develop a spray carnation having nice color, excellent quality and a strong resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of the pleasing color of its flower and the excellent quality of its growth. The selected plant was propagated by us at La Londe by means of cuttings with such pleasing results that propagation was continued through several successive generations by cuttings of successive plants, which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Present propagation of this new spray carnation is done at La Londe both by cuttings and by in vitro propagation methods.